


Moonbutt Apotheosis

by Bendyfimfiction



Category: My Little Pony, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Anon - Freeform, Butt Expansion, Comedy, Cross-Posted on FiMFiction.net, F/M, Fetish, Growth, Human, Large Ass, Macro/Micro, POV Second Person, Porn, Romance, Sex, Size Difference, clopfic, expansion, gentle giant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:01:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28426686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bendyfimfiction/pseuds/Bendyfimfiction
Summary: This story is a sequel to Sunbutt ApotheosisPrincess Luna confesses to you she has grown jealous of her sister's mighty, ever growing size. Luckily, Princess Celestia is willing to make things more fair for her little sister.A big thanks to Chicago Ted for editing.
Relationships: Princess Celestia/Princess Luna
Kudos: 1





	Moonbutt Apotheosis

Late at night, atop Canterlot castle, Princess Luna stood upon a balcony, her hooves upon its stone railing as she looked at her slowly setting moon in the night sky. Luna sighed, knowing that the stars beyond were but an illusion, since they were all eaten by her sister… along with everything in all existence, save for the many life-bearing worlds orbiting her.

When her moon set, a sun took its place, vastly overshadowing her moon. It was not the typical sun she had come to know over her long life… but a massive wall of white, her sister’s butt. Luna was happy for her sister, but she felt so… thin… so bony-thin when compared to her infinitely-plump sister.

Luna’s ears flickered at the sound of footsteps approaching behind her, she turned around in quick session to meet you, the human, dressed in a fine black tuxedo.

“Anon, what bringeth thee out here?” she asked curiously.

“To see you, of course.” You took hold of her right hoof, kissing it with as a gentleman ought, the mare blushing profusely at your gesture.

“O Anon,” she said in a somber tone, looking down in shame, “waste nought on a thin mare like Us. We are nowhere near as large as my sister. Thou dost not need to pay attention to such a meek mare as Ourselves when thou hast Celestia for thine own. Truly, We are satisfied.”

You were not convinced in the slightest, giving her a frown.

“Luna, you’re gorgeous, just as beautiful as Celestia.”

“Dost thou truly mean this?” she asked softly, staring at you with her big teal eyes in hope, taking a step toward you.

“Yes, Luna.” You put your hand under her jaw. “Your beauty just has its own unique flavor, but nonetheless just as good as Celestia’s.”

Luna’s horn powered up with an azure glow, your body encased in the same glow for a moment, before she shoved you with her hoof, knocking you onto the solid marble floor, her magical spell safeguarding you from any pain.

She gripped your hips and yanked down your pants, your monstrously large cock releasing from its prison to give her a hard slap across the face. Her mouth formed an “O” shape at the sight of it.

Your heavy member rested against her face, the mare drooling at the sight of your massive cock. Gently, she cradled your member in her soft hooves, before leaning forward to kiss the very tip of your member. Your legs shook a little at this, the mare giggling at your reaction.

“Thou hast gotten so big,” she purred.

“Well, Celestia helped me with that,” you said, rubbing the back of your neck.

“Ah yes, We remember when it was so much smaller. ’Twas so cute.”

Luna kissed your tip, before slowly making her way down, leaving a trail of kisses as she went along your pole, stopping occasionally to lick the side of your thick member, before moving on.

She moved her head around your shaft as she went, making sure to gently lick and kiss every inch of your girth, lubricating your cock with her warm saliva, moaning all the while as she did so.

When she reached the halfway point, she leaned forward to press her lips against your thick cock, as she kissed your shaft. Luna moaned at the taste of you, your thick cock was warm against her, with a faint salty taste.

She continued her journey downward, licking and kissing every inch of you, stopping only to leave a odd kiss here and there along your thick shaft.

When she reached the bottom to meet your large coconut-sized – well, nuts – she took a whiff of your scent.

Hungrily, she leaned forward to begin licking along each and every inch of your huge left testicle. Her hoof, absentmindedly yet gently, rubbed your neglected right testicle. You were drooling in bliss, lovingly looking down at the mare worshiping your cock.

Luna opened her mouth wide, swallowing your testicle into her mouth. With utmost gentleness she squeezed and licked at your ball in her mouth, moaning at your taste.

She showered your ball with her tender affection for quite some time before moving on to the next one. She did not forget your left testicle; rather, she used her free left hoof to gently massage that one.

Her mouth opened wide, taking your right testicle into her maw as well. Luna raised her right hoof, taking hold of your thick member, and began pumping you.

You were close, her soft hoof a blur of motion as it stroked your shaft up and down, and with the feeling of her worshiping your balls, you were rapidly reaching the finishing line of your release.

“Oh Luna, I’m so close!” you said in a low voice.

Luna’s eyes widen in alarm, immediately releasing your balls with a loud pop!, raising her head up to meet the thick tip of your member.

She opened her mouth wide over the thick tip. Her soft lips wrapped around your thick tip, encasing it within her lovely muzzle. Luna used her large tongue to sloppily lick the underside of your shaft outside of her mouth, drenching your cock with her warm saliva while waving her tongue wildly about.

She moaned at the taste of your cock, prompting her to take more of it into her mouth. Luna sucked on your tip like a pacifier, while her soft tongue waved about, licking parts of your cock that were not yet inside her mouth.

Your muscles tensed up as Luna made the long descent down your shaft, slowly, but surely more and more of your length disappeared into her mouth. Your eyes were closed in bliss, overwhelmed with pleasure, Luna uttering muffled moans as she swallowed down your shaft.

Your mind was at peace, the tender feel of Luna gently taking your cock in her maw was so pleasing, yet so calming to your senses.

Eventually, Luna reached the very hilt, her plump lips kissing your coconut sized balls. Her mouth felt wonderful, the soft, warm and wet confines of her muzzle left you shaking a little, the mare drooled profusely around your cock in her mouth, making your cock slick with her saliva.

Luna’s throat muscles squeezed the large pole in her maw, moaning at the feel of your firm thickness and the wonderful taste of you. You placed one hand on her mane and began to stroke it gently. You can feel slight pricks as the stars in her mane lick at your hand – it didn’t hurt, mind you, but it still felt curious. Luna suckled upon her mouthful, before she gradually lifted her head, slowly releasing your member into the cool night air.

Just before Luna left your cock free from her mouth, she then suddenly dropped her head down, taking your entire length back into her throat. Your legs buckled, you felt yourself shaking with ecstasy, as if you had an electric shock. Before you could recover, Luna quickly rose her head again, before dropping it back down in quick succ-session, her lips smacking against your balls with a loud slap.

Luna's head became a blur of motion, uttering muffled moans in absolute bliss, her head bobbing up and down your long, thick member. You were moaning aloud, basking in the feeling of Luna’s mouth making love to your cock.

Luna giggled around her mouthful from hearing your moans of satisfaction, and the sight of you being a shivering wreck beneath her. Her throat muscles tickled your cock as she giggled.

Such pleasure would have overwhelmed most people. You, however, were not most people. Blessed by the light and magic of the Sun, your cock had magically-increased endurance, which allowed you to withstand the onslaught of Luna’s loving mouth.

You were nothing short of being in Heaven, being sucked off by Luna. The warmth and softness of her mouth sucking you off was simply incredible, the sight of her big teal puppy-dog eyes looking up at you with a most adorable look, so needy, begging for even a taste of your cum. Butterflies fluttered in your stomach at the sight of her desperately trying to bring you to release.

So cute she was, you felt compelled to pet her, but you felt limp as a fish out of water with the blowjob she was giving you.

Luna kept changing her tactics, which went from slow and gentle blows, to hard and fast pounding, but your cock held fast, no matter what she did.

Hours passed and you still hadn’t come. However, upon seeing Luna’s eyes tearing up, and hearing her whimper with need, you instantly came – holding back now would amount to villainy.

With a loud grunt, you unleashed a thick glob of spunk into her loving mouth. Luna squealed in happiness as you released your seed into her. Spurt, after spurt of your creamy ropes of white essence poured into her muzzle.

A large pool of your love cream filled her mouth, she tried to hold as much of your cum as possible, but her rapidly bloating cheeks proved that to be next to impossible, so regretfully, she swallowed large amounts of your seed down into her gullet.

When the last of your cum finally stopped, you uttered a blissful sigh. Luna uttered a disappointed whine when your cock stopped feeding her, her cheeks bloated with the mass of your cum inside them.

The mare began bobbing her head up and down your cock, trying to make it hard again so it could feed her some more. Alas, despite her best efforts your cock merely continued to become softer and shorter within her mouth.

She sighed sadly, before making a loud gulping sound, drinking down all your cum. From the sounds she was making, clearly she was revelling in it.

Once she swallowed down your seed, she then slowly lifted her head to release your member with a loud pop.

She laid down next to you, snuggling up to you, resting her head on your chest. You in turn stroked her mane lovingly.

You were content just to cuddle her. If you had learned anything from Celestia, mares simply love to cuddle.

Luna looked up at the sky, sighing at the sight of Celestia’s almighty rump rising proudly over the horizon.

“Luna, what’s wrong?” you asked softly, placing a hand on her cheek.

“We…. We feel so inadequate Anon. So… bony-thin, as it were. We are nothing when compared to Our sister.”

“You are not nothing,” you told her. “You are a beautiful mare.”

“We thank thee Anon. Thou hast proven thyself affectionate for Us. But We still feel so insignificant before My sister’s might.”

“Maybe… Princess Celestia could help?” you said softly, lovingly caressing her cheek.

Luna stared at Celestia’s supermassive Sun longingly. She sighed. “Dost thou believe Our sister would allow Us to grow alongside her?”

There then came a knocking sound. “Yes, Celly, you can listen in now.”

A small avatar of Celestia appeared behind them – the door hadn’t even opened. Even an omnipotent being such as Celestia could give you privacy if you so asked.

“Luna, I sense you’re not feeling happy?” she asked, her ears drooping cutely.

“Indeed.” Luna lifted her head up off your chest, turning her head to face Celestia . “We are not happy in the slightest. Fault Us not, We love thee, dear sister Mine, and We will never allow Nightmare Moon to control Us again. But thou hast grown to overshadow Us… and so We feel like naught when compared to thee. We would very much like to grow alongside thee in the great Void beyond.”

“My dear sister.” She knelt down to her. “I would be happy for you to join me.” She grinned, and her horn lit up.

With a flash, you and Luna found yourself floating in the white wide Void – white from Celestia, and from the surroundings of infinity. In the far distance, you could see Celestia’s almighty rump.

“Let’s start things off with a nice hug. Go on Anon, give my sister a hug. Hugs are very powerful in growth spurts, because the power of friendship and love is combined into one.” said Celestia with an excited voice.

You turned to Luna, reaching your arms out to her, she in turn reached her hooves out to you. The two of you then exchanged a simple hug, however this act of friendship and love caused Luna to jump in size from the size of an African elephant, to Equestria, then Jupiter, then the sun, then the Milky Way galaxy, and still she continued on. “Mighty oaks from little acorns grow,” as the proverb went.

You were only able to hug a small area of her chest at this point, nonetheless, your hug made Luna’s body swell in size at a faster and faster rate.

Luna giggled with a hoof over her mouth. “Thou art so small,” she told you. “But no less handsome. At some point, We must send thee a small avatar of Ourself so that we may hug thee in return.”

“That would be nice.”

You swam in the void, positioning yourself behind Luna, latching yourself onto her ass. Gravity soon took over, and you were able to stand upright again. Luna stared back at you, a blush playing across her face.

“I hope you don’t forget about me while you’re growing.”

“Never!” She ballooned out further in size. “Thou shalt always be remembered by Us. We can even feel thee now, hugging Us with great abandon.”

With that, you leaned forward to give her a soft tender kiss to her moon cutie mark.

Luna’s cutie marks glowed brightly, before she then exploded in growth, growing several times bigger than a galaxy.

Luna rose higher and higher into the air, and you soon felt as if you were just holding on to a galaxy of pony ass – which, compared to her new size, was a mere sliver.

You dug deeply into her squishy-soft, plush rear end, your tiny body depressing it like memory foam. Luna’s rump rippled like jello, as waves of fat raged across her rump while she grew in size like a star going supernova. Your worship of her ass prompted her to grow more, faster and faster too.

And if that wasn’t enough, Celestia ensnared her sister in a powerful golden glow, bloating out her features even further, her rump in particular swelling in size to the point where it looked disproportionate to the rest of her body.

Luna moaned in bliss as the growth flowed through her. Celestia smiled at the sight of her sister in such joy, such ecstasy, prompting her to increase the growth even further, little by little. Celestia was careful, she needed to take things a little slow for a while, too much growth right away could hurt her.

Another massive growth spurt saw Luna get as big as one hundred galaxies, only for her to jump in growth even further from there by three hundred galaxies just by the mere act of you kissing her ass, another kiss saw to her growing as big as seven hundred galaxies.

Even with her increased size, she could still feel your worship of her backside – she didn’t want to forget about you.

Luna was lost in a sea of bliss, she wanted more of this wonderful feeling. She could feel her magical powers increase in strength the further and further she grew. Luna powered up her horn in an azure light, her body glowing in the same light.

Luna grew… and grew… and grew faster and faster. Such was her speed she soon reached the size of two thousand galaxies.

“Oh Luna, I love you.” you said in awe, giving her ass a tender kiss.

“WE LOVE THEE TOO!” she screamed in happiness, powerful shock waves coming from her voice and her body's growth.

Your loving words made Luna jump from ten thousand galaxies, a second later jumping to fifty thousand galaxies by merely kissing her rump, while whispering ‘I love you’ .

Luna giggled at her newfound size – she felt so powerful, so godlike. Her magical power had increased in ways she didn't know were even possible for her. However, she frowned at the sight of her sister, who was still so much bigger than her. She might as well be dust to her, probably less.

Celestia could feel her sister’s body become far stronger than before; nonetheless she cast shield spells on her body, just to make sure she was safe for what she was about to do.

Just before Luna could voice her protest, she felt something whirling inside her stomach… something exotic, something powerful. She uttered a loud whinny as an explosion inside her rocked her entire form, her body expanding outwards to levels she could not immediately comprehend.

Celestia giggled, creating more of these Big Bangs inside her sister. Bit by bit, her sister began to catch up… slightly. Luna stared at the ever-expanding mass that was Celestia with narrowed angry eyes.

“Fear not my sister, We shall join thee soon!” she roared.

With her newfound magical strength, Luna herself created more Big Bangs inside her. However, no matter what, her growth rate could not possibly catch up to Celestia’s growth rate – even with Luna’s and Celestia’s powers put together, Celestia’s ever-expanding growth rate was just too strong.

“It’s too much, sister… We shall never be as big as thee.” she cried.

“I’m sorry, sister, I tried!” Celestia cried, tearing up at the sight of her sister in such despair. Even with her powers of creation, she could not think of what to do.

Celestia growled in frustration, her eyes glowing orange, her mane lighting up with fire, her anger vastly increasing her magical strength dramatically. Alas, even with this increased power, it could do nothing to help Luna outpace Celestia’s growth.

Just as quickly as her fiery being lit up, it was extinguished. “Luna, I’m sorry. I guess it was never meant to be.”

“Worry not, sister. We are content even to be thy lesser, for We know thou hast tried.” she sobbed.

“No!” you shouted. “I love you Luna, just as much as Celestia. Without you alongside your sister, Celestia has no point in being this big. Every day needs its night; every sun needs its moon.”

“Oh Anon, we love thee too!” she screamed, tears of joy in her eyes. “Our little atom upon Our rump.”

Powered by your tender words, Luna skyrocketed in growth, faster than ever before. Your show of affection made her growth rate accelerate exponentially faster to the point where it slowly, yet surely, began to catch up with her sister’s growth, each thrust of your cock against her soft buns caused her growth to increase faster and faster. The power of your love outweighed even all the Big Bangs going on inside her.

You showered Luna with comforting words and ass kisses in-between thrusts, Luna’s growth rate only increasing further and further.

Across all of existence, countless beings orbiting Celestia on their tiny planets could see a giant dark blue mass joining alongside the white mass known as the Holy Butt. Once they knew what it was, obliged to make Celestia happy, they prayed to both rumps.

“Mmmmm, yesss! This is divine!” she moaned in bliss.

Luna cried in absolute ecstasy, at the feel of countless worshipers helping her grow, her rump swelling beyond measure, nearly catching up to Celestia.

Luna's ass pressed against what appeared to be an invisible barrier created by Celestia, stopping her just short of reaching her sister. Nonetheless, she continued to grow. She soon found herself being compressed against her soft cuddly rump, and felt you sinking further into her fat. This barrier prompted Luna to grow more. She could feel it now – she was so close to being alongside her sister, her rump nearly reaching the size of hers.

“Sister dear, why the barrier?”

“Don’t worry Luna, you can break it all by yourself.”

Celestia’s released her magical hold over her sister, allowing Luna to use her own magic to grow.

“You can do it, Luna. Embrace me!” she shouted.

“Yes sister! We shall be with thee soon!” she cried in happiness.

The sounds of Luna being so happy sent you over the edge. With one last slam against her soft rear, you showered her smooth fur with glob after glob of your seed.

Celestia encased your cock in a golden glow, bloating out your balls, shot after shot of your seed poured over Luna’s backside, each spurt of your cum against her soft rump caused her to have an absolutely enormous surge of growth. Luna’s rump rippled like jello, as tidal waves of flesh and fat rolled across her rump.

The barrier began to crack from Luna’s powerful growth spurts, but it still held fast.

Luna growled angrily, pumping even more power into her horn. With growth spurt after growth spurt, powered by her anger, she shattered it like glass. The pieces drifted off into the void, and were soon dissolved.

Luna’s rump sped toward her sister’s, and with a powerful slam that could be heard across all of existence she became one with her sister. You moaned, being squeezed between two staggeringly enormous rumps, smothered in their softness and warmth.

With one hand on each rump, you caressed both butts, fondling them with love, giving each cheek a tender kiss in between rubs and squeezes, making them swell even more in size.

For the first time ever in all of existence, Luna's rump became noticeably larger than even Celestia's. Celestia giggled, pumping more energy into her own rump to rectify that. Luna powered up her horn to grow larger than even her sister in reaction.

The two shared a wicked grin before powering up both their horns at the same time unleashing growth of unbelievable magnitude, their already impossibly large bodies quadrupling in size, swelling faster and faster, their magical powers increasing in strength, helping their growth to accelerate even faster.

It was a race, one second Celestia would be bigger, the next Luna would trump her. The beings of the other worlds, they saw what was happening, and it triggered a schism. Half worshipped Celestia, and half worshipped Luna.

“You cannot contend with the power of the Sun!” Celestia giggled with a hoof over her mouth.

“Nay. The moonbutt shall outshine thy slight fire!” she mocked being offended.

The two sisters grew together, fighting for domination over one another, but that was it. Not actual fighting, it was a game. A simple game that was pleasurable to their bodies, as Luna soon found out.

Celestia and Luna played this growing game for quite some time, eventually ending it with a kiss.

The two super cosmic mares kissed with passion, driving their tongues deep into one another's throats, this shared loving kiss only fuelling their growth even more. Luna and Celestia moaned in bliss, from the bonding experience of the kiss and the rapid swell of their bodies growing in size.

When they parted lips a strand of saliva drifted into the void, the two sharing a loving look.

Luna then noticed something she didn’t expect – her belly was growling, loudly. Even though it can just create matter in itself, it demanded something else, something that came from outside.

With her magic, she created a star. A very simple one, not very bright, and absolutely minuscule compared to her.

Then she ate it.

She felt the exotic, spicy flavor of fusion dance on her tongue, then disappear down her throat into her belly. She liked this – she liked the spicy taste, but more importantly she liked the feeling of being an all-consuming goddess.

And she wanted more.

Luna created a dozen of stars, sucking them all down like a black hole.

Luna then created a copy of Equestria, bearing the same life as her homeworld, but she sent this to orbit around her, the newly-formed organisms on the world rapidly evolving, as to get more worshippers when they gain sapience.

Celestia chuckled slightly. “Be a little more creative, sister.”

Luna sighed. “Thou art correct. But We cannae destroy them. They have a right to exist.”

Luna created another world, this one where creatures were rather odd, humanoid lobsters, with squid-like faces, about 90% of the planet was covered in water and the other 10 percent warm sandy beaches.

“They look funny, Luna. Please, go on.”

Luna’s belly growled. “Later. We hunger for more matter to eat.”

With that, Luna created entire galaxies, all devoid of life. She opened her mouth wide, swallowing down all their mass as though they were just peanuts to her.

“Hmm.. that didn’t hit the spot.”

Luna stretched out her hooves, her horn glowing with a blinding light. A great mass of galaxies formed before her, a ball of galaxies, only growing larger and larger by the second.

The ball of matter grew and grew to a quite a sizable sandwich of mass and energy. She flattened it into a disk-shape and began to chew on it as if it were a sandwich.

“Mmm, that’s more like it.”

Luna quickly ate the matter sandwich, all its mass being swallowed down her gullet, to help her grow even more.

Luna’s power level increased further. She could instantly copy the last sandwich she ate, although she needed to add some more matter to it than before. For the more she grew, the bigger the sandwich she needed.

And even then… her belly growled.

“Still hungry, art thou?” Luna pondered with a hoof, rubbing her chin. “Huzzah! We know what to do!

With a flick of her magic, she created a giant white cup, with her cutie mark on it. It was filled with countless swirling galaxies – all for her. She lifted it to her mouth and began to drink from it. As the cup emptied, she merely created more matter, refilling it constantly, to keep the flow of matter pouring into her.

Alas, her belly growled. “More!” it demanded. “Feed me more!”

Luna growled, and with a great effort, created a universe before her. Perfectly sterile, so she would not waste anything. Then she sent it hurtling into her mouth. Once again, her belly growled.

“With what are We supposed to feed Thee, aye?”

Celestia spoke up. “Try something bigger than a multiverse?”

“Hmm…” Luna’s horn glowed with blinding light, creating piles of stars and mass, bigger than the old, Omniverse. More and more they clumped together, forming larger and larger masses, like a game of Agario, only on a larger scale.

“That’s it Luna, but it still might as well be a grain of salt to eat,” urged Celestia. “Make it bigger.”

Luna growled, along with her tummy, pumping more magic into its mass, the growth rate of the object speeding toward the worlds orbiting around her. However, their magic safeguarded any worlds from harm, be it from asteroids, black holes, or supernovas rolling around like a game of pool. No temperature change occured on these worlds, asteroids and other objects would simply be deflected away from any life-bearing world if they got too close.

Luna sighed in relief upon seeing nobody was harmed, this prompted her to increase the growth of mass in her hooves even more. Once the mass was large enough to her liking (and even then it left a lot to be desired), she simply teleported all the mass at once into her tummy, skipping her throat altogether.

Luna violently surged and boomed in growth to overshadow her sister a great deal. Celestia whined at this; however, Luna knew enough not to increase her growth, allowing her sister to reach a similar size in mere minutes.

“We trust thee to do the same for Us?”

“Of course, sister. The Sun and Moon shine together, neither overpowering the other. Unless we play our growth game, of course.”

Luna embraced Celestia, wrapping her two front legs around her neck, Celestia returned the hug, wrapping her front legs around her sister’s neck. This hug made their already super expanding bodies expand even faster. Celestia felt overjoyed, her growth rate increasing faster than ever before with Luna at her side, her magical powers increasing even further, despite the fact she had the power to pretty much do anything, yet it still increased, at a faster and faster rate.

“We love thee, dear sister Mine.”

“And I love you, sister.” She bowed her head. “I’m sorry I didn’t help you grow alongside me from the very start… if only…. Wait. I can.”

“What?!”

“I can go back… in time, if you want. We could grow together from the very start, and grow together. And instantly jump back here, to this timeline, if we wish to return. Anon here wouldn’t even know we had left.”

“That sounds wonderful. We should do that sometime. If we can return here, it would be like it never even happened.”

“Let me just ask Anon first.” Here, she switched to telepathy, so that there would be no question as to what she said. “Anon would you mind going back in time, your memories wiped, you return to the nervous, shy human I once fell in love with when I invited you into my room?”

“Uhhh… Celestia… what?” you said nervously. “Would our love have ever been?”

“Don’t worry, we can return as though none of this happened. By your perspective, it will only feel like one second had passed. You know I would never abandon you, right?”

After a moment’s thought, you made your decision. “Okay, Celestia. I trust you.”

There came a flash… and then Luna and Celestia were gone… only to come back again one second later.

“How long we you gone?” you asked.

Celestia responded, “Some seven hundred and sixty trillion years.”

“Give or take,” added Luna.

“Tell me the story.”

Within a white marble hall stood you, the human, dressed in a fine black tuxedo. You were nervous about this. You had been invited to sleep with Celestia – though she said in her letter you didn’t have to, but what other choice did you have? You were weak and frail when compared to these other ponies as it were, so what chance did you hold against her?

You were still scared, even when that ultra-friendly pony Pinkie Pie hugged you at just about every opportunity. It was like she can smell the fear wafting off you. And, now you were going to meet the most powerful pony of them all, whose magic was so strong she can move the sun. You even pissed yourself a few times, only for it to magically dry instantaneously.

Before you stood a massive pair of golden doors.

“Come in, my little human,” came Celestia’s soft and angelic voice.

The door magically opened and you stepped inside to see… not only Celestia, but a second guest – Luna, of all ponies.

“What!” you said. “You never mentioned anything about having your sister joining us.”

Luna’s ears flattened, her body lowering to the ground like she was a submissive dog. “We wished to supurse thee. We promise, We won’t force thee to do anything with which thou art uncomfortable with.”

Celestia smirked, walking forward, and then turning around to present you her massive ass, pinning you against the wall with her rump, her dripping wet, hot marehood into your face, surrounding your head by the thick canyon of her rump’s fat milky white cheeks.

Luna was about to question her actions, but a simple flick of her magic allowed her to see what she had done the last time.

You struggled, trying to push Celestia’s mighty ass away, your hand sinking the fat the of rump like soft dough. But you soon melted into the embrace of her butt. It was just so soft and warm – besides, if these ponies wanted to hurt you, they would’ve done so by now. Sure she was a bit forward, but damn she had a nice ass. Topped off with her cum tasting of sweet whipped cream, what's not to love?

Luna blushed at the sight of you licking her sister’s marehood. We wonder what else has become acceptable, she thought, during our millennial stay on the moon. For quite some time, Luna watched you worship her sister’s ass.

Celestia pulled away, you groaning in annoyance.

Luna stepped forward, turning around, and presented you her large backside, a bit smaller than Celestia’s but still very, soft and nice.

Without hesitation, you embraced Luna’s ass, burying your head into her marehood, tasting her creamy flavor. Hmm… Her marecum tasted of sweet blueberries.

You caressed, licked and kissed her succulent rump, again and again, the mare before you making happy whinnies and other such horse noises all the while. After quite some time, she too pulled away.

Luna and Celestia came to stand next to one another, their horns glowing with their respective colors in their glows of magic – Celestia’s a golden glow, and Luna’s an azure color.

As their horns glowed, the two began inching higher and higher into the air with each passing second. You stared in both fear and arousal as the two grew in size before you.

Their features began to expand as they rose taller – their backsides, in particular, seemed to receive the strongest augmentation of growth, swelling like inflating balloons. Below their ballooning asses, their legs rapidly grew thicker to help support their rapidly-inflating rear ends. Their growth indeed was its strongest in their backsides, becoming quite disproportionate to the rest of their bodies.

Their hips truly became monstrously large, only growing larger and larger by the second – growing in size alongside their asses made them both look absolutely stunning.

Celestia’s and Luna’s cheeks wobbled like crazy as more and more flesh was being pumped into their glorious bubble butts.

You stared at them in awe over their continued expansion of their rumps – their wonderful rears inflating like balloons was a truly enchanting sight to behold.

Celestia and Luna seemed to like that you were staring, because the expansion of their butts and bodies only seemed to get faster and faster by each passing second.

More and more, soft squishy layers of soft fat added to their rumps without stop. It showed no sign of stopping the growth.

Their royal regalia began to creak and groan from the pressure of their growing bodies. Before a strong growth spurt had dissipated them, their necklaces finally shattered, falling off them in several pieces, before being ground to dust under their hooves tremendous weight.

The two craned their necks back to unleash a loud moan, before pumping even more magical energy into their horns, assuming an even greater size at a faster rate, their rumps instantly doubling in size. They had far outgrown the size of an African elephant now, and were still growing even bigger.

Up and up they grew, soon reaching the height of a giraffe each.

Both their cheeks assumed the size of an African elephant each. A loud moan from then saw to their cheeks doubling in size instantaneously through a powerful growth spurt.

From there, their cheeks ballooned ever outward even more, quickly filling up the room. Soon enough, their flanks began to press against the very walls, the squishy soft flesh of their rumps being depressed deeply against them as they pushed into the walls. The very building you were in creaked and groaned from under the weight and pressure of their growing bodies.

It was only then that the room began to expand to accommodate the growing mass of their bodies. The walls went further and further away, and the ceiling ascended high into the heavens, as their cheeks grew ever larger.

More and more meat and mass was added to their rumps without stop. Their bellies expanded to nowhere near the extent of their asses; they seemed to maintain its proportions relative to the rest of their bodies. Nonetheless, their hooves alone were now as thick as oak tree trunks, only growing larger and larger along with the rest of them.

“Uh, ladies… don’t you think you’ve grown big enough?” you asked nervously.

Apparently they didn’t like that question.

Luna gasped in shock with a hoof over her mouth. “Heresy!“ she shouted, pointing a hoof down at you. “There is no such thing as big enough! Just for that, We shall grow bigger, and grow bigger faster.”

Celestia was not pleased either. “Anon, you disappoint me. Now, you shall experience the true power of pony butt.”

If growth was what they were doing before, this took it to a whole new level. A shock wave exploded off them and you soon found yourself slamming against the gilded door, but felt no pain whatsoever; they were like soft mattresses.

Celestia’s and Luna’s asses skyrocketed into the air, their cheeks alone able to fill a football stadium each. Their divine, omnipotent butts only got bigger and bigger, fatter and fatter, heavier and heavier, wider and wider.

The jiggling of their cheeks intensified along with the explosive growth. Their cheeks wobbling wildly, occasionally slapping the other cheeks with a delightful sound of flesh against flesh.

Their cheeks went from football stadiums to small cities, growing even further from there.

The marble floor beneath them began to crumble from the terrible weight of them pressing down upon it. Celestia giggled, intensifying her growth even more. Luna followed suit. The giggling soon turned to laughing, in satisfaction of the unfolding events.

Some growth spurts later, the floor gave way, their heavy forms sinking into the floor like melted butter.

“Seriously, ladies, I’m not that hung,” you objected. “You’re simply too big.. I like big women, errr mares, but there comes a point when it gets ridiculous.”

Celestia and Luna growled, pumping even more power into their horns, making you gulp in fear. I should not have said that…

Celestia’s and Luna’s bodies went into maximum overdrive of expansion, their cheeks alone were now literally mountains each, swelling even more to dwarf any other mountain you have ever seen, or even known.

Between their gargantuan, ballooning cheeks, great canyons were forming that no little cock could ever hope to hotdog. Their vaginas and assholes became massive gaping craters that no stallion’s cock had a cold chance in Hell ever to fill.

In just a few short growth spurts, they became mountains of meat and flesh bigger than any on Earth; a few more and they could make Mount Everest look tiny. The walls of the room began to fade away in the distance, you could barely make them out as Celestia and Luna grew ever bigger.

There came a few more growth spurts after that, before they finally stopped growing. But they might as well be several hundred Mount Everests at this point, if not more. You wondered if they had become a small moon each.

Their massive cheeks were mountains of squishy soft flesh, jiggling wildly even with the smallest of movements. You were but a mere bacterium when compared to their mighty size.

“This is your fault, human.” Her booming voice shook the room. “If you didn’t make us angry, we wouldn't have grown so big.”

To which Luna added, “Now, try thy futile efforts to please our big bodies.”

“Well, you made that much impossible,” you said. “But I’ll try.”

“That’s the spurt – er, spirit, Anon! But… I think… we’re a little too small for you.”

“I wholeheartedly agree, sister. So bony-thin we are. Why, we’re much too small for him.”

“... errrr, what?”

The science side of your brain kept wondering how conventional physics could allow for their asses to fit in this room without radically and visibly changing the layout of the castle, never mind containing even more of them. But the animalistic side urged you on – You heard them! Go on and make some sweet love with two cosmic goddesses!

Celestia and Luna experimentally pressed their hoof down upon their cheeks, the soft fat conceding deeply from their applied pressure. A smug grin came upon their faces, before they lifted their hooves up, pulling them back far, before giving their asses a hard slap.

Their ginormous buttcheeks wobbled from side to side as powerful shockwaves came out from the gigantic asses from the hard impact. The vibrations from their giant butts ended up knocking you over.

“You know, I think I’m looking thin and bony. I need to grow even bigger!”

“As do I!” Luna boomed.

The room began to fade away. You soon found yourself floating in the void of space above an unfamiliar earth-like planet below, of which you assumed was Equestria, or whatever they call it. Strangely enough, you were still able to breathe. Celestia’s magnificent, vast body was only slightly larger than Luna’s moon, and Luna’s about the same size.

“Time for some real growth!” they both trumpeted.

Experimentally, Celestia flapped her wings, creating a powerful shockwave and a gust of cosmic wind, sending you hurtling into the atmosphere. Naturally, you screamed in terror, but that was short lived when Celestia grabbed you with her magic, quickly dragging you back out into space.

“We are sorry about that,” Luna spoke, telepathically in your mind.

With a flick of her magic, you were locked in place above Equestria. With you now safely secured, Celestia flew towards the sun, and Luna to her moon.

The sun’s heat did nothing to Celestia’s body – after all, she did draw her power from it. She licked her lips in anticipation, before summoning forth a rainbow silly straw and, quite literally, began to drink the sun.

Celestia moaned at the spicy taste of hotly-fused hydrogen flowing into her. Her cutie marks glowed with a blinding light, as the sun resumed its life within her. As the sun shrank, she grew bigger… a lot bigger.

Celestia… and grew…. she grew to the size of the sun in a matter of seconds. With her new Dyson sphere of a body, she de-summoned the straw, opting just to use her mouth to eat what was left of the sun.

She picked up the sun with her hoof and brought it to her muzzle, opening her mouth wide she swallowed down its mass as though it were a big cake to her. She moaned in bliss as the growth flowed through her.

Meanwhile, Luna started upon her moon. With her magic, she summoned a giant spoon, then dug into it.

The taste was indescribable, save for the fact that it was most certainly not cheese. Whatever it may be, she found that she needed more and more of it, all of it filling her belly with tasty lunar goodness.

And as she ate, she grew… and grew… she outclassed the moon’s size before she knew it, and soon not even Celestia’s sun could hold a candle to her scale. The rest of the orb disappeared into her gullet, in one bite. The spoon was forgotten.

The moon and the sun, they were no more – their powers flowing into them. At the same time, Celestia and Luna lit up their horns, augmenting their growth even further with their magic.

This time, there was no sugarcoating it: they grew and grew… and grew, bent on outgrowing everything. They literally exploded outward in size, thousands of times per second, if not more. Like a growing red giant stars, their bodies bloated outward at a tremendous speed.

As they grew larger in size they could feel their magical energy increase in strength the bigger they got – this only added to their desire to grow even bigger. Although, at this point they were already unbelievably powerful, they still maintained their old size’s power before they went back in time – this was merely stacking on top of that.

The shockwaves of growth sent you hurtling at a tremendous speed away from them into the cosmos.

Despite their monstrous growth, they were far from destructive about it. Rather, they seemed to take special care to make sure their homeworld was set in orbit around them – in a sort of binary star system. The entire planet itself was encased in a shimmering-gold atmosphere of protective magic, courtesy of Celestia.

She and Luna grew and grew, soon capturing the entire solar system in their collective gravitational pull. Celestia giggled in joy at her newfound size, and Luna sighed – they both were mega-large horses, white and indigo, with tiny dust-sized objects (to them, at least) orbiting around them, each one encased in a protective shield of magic.

Luna looked across the universe, longing for more love to use to grow bigger. Some of these more advanced aliens could see her, the vast amount of them holding “Welcome!” signs.

Celestia, by contrast, growled in frustration at the faraway larger objects of the universe surrounding her. She opted to change that, and quickly. Her horn lit up, glowing as bright as a neutron star.

At what seemed like a supernova, shock waves radiating from her asscheeks spread across the cosmos at quite possibly hundreds of trillions of miles per second, seemingly going faster and faster by the second, in fact quite literally outpacing light itself..

Luna noticed what was happening, and quickly followed her sister’s lead. Celestia’s allowed her sister to catch up, only increasing her growth once she gained pace with her.

In no time at all (which would make Einstein’s head spin), they both reached nearby solar systems, their magic showing mercy to the living worlds they reached, grabbing any and every world that contained life, sending it to orbit around their magnificent rumps, the inhabitants of said planets worshipping their divine rumps and instantaneously disregarding their old religions.

Powered by their worship, their rump grew much faster than ever before. In mere seconds they both became as large as the galaxy itself – each. All its stars and other matter were divided and swallowed into their rumps, but those planets that contained life were sent to orbit around them.

Despite their insignificant size, Celestia and Luna both cared to hear what the masses of tiny life forms were saying about them. Luckily, most had many a nice thing to say about them, particularly about their rumps. This made Celestia feel butterflies flutter through her stomach as she blushed profusely by their words of homage, prompting her to grow even faster as to please her new found subjects. Luna, too, swelled up – hard to tell it was which was larger, her or her ego.

Their expanding mega balloon cheeks soon reached nearby galaxies, devouring all the stars and other matter to help fuel their growth, but like before they saved all planets with life to orbit around them. Their assholes and vaginas more or less became super-large black holes, each the size of a galaxy. Their astronomical cheeks were literally trillions of galaxies in terms of size, but still growing, for they were still not satisfied.

Galaxy after galaxy became swallowed into their rumps, fueling their growth even further. Celestia and Luna were tied for being by far the largest objects in the universe at this stage; while there was still plenty of matter in the universe left, all of it was becoming quickly consumed by their air ballooning super-massive cheeks.

The universe, all that is known to exist here (Luna and Celestia both knew there was much more beyond this), began to grow smaller and smaller as more and more galaxies were sent into their rumps. At the edge of nothingness, at the great dark void of the edge of the universe, Celestia's cheeks finally devoured the last remaining galaxies and stars, and Luna’s sweeping up the last of the primordial gases. Now every living being in the entire universe could just look up at the sky and see Celestia's and Luna’s almighty rumps and not even see the end of it. Just a gigantic wall of white or dark blue, depending on where they were in the universe.

They could also see a beautiful multicolour nebula or starry nebula that looked like a galaxy, which was their tails, that stretched on seemingly forever, from a tiny one’s perspective.

But they were still growing bigger…. bigger… bigger. Without any sign of stopping, or even of slowing down!

Celestia and Luna continued to grow their cheeks, them seemingly pressing against an invisible barrier – the tangible edge of the Universe. Despite the overwhelming weight and pressure of their almighty rumps simultaneously pressing against every planet in the universe, including each other, not one single living creature was harmed under their magnificent rumps. These myriad infinitesimal worlds were smothered by her in great layers of soft fat, but none were destroyed underneath them.

By your perspective, all you could see was a giant wall of dark blue warm and soft rump pressing you against at quite literally the end of the universe. However, it seems things were not at the end.

The very edge of the Universe began to crack like glass, fractures slowly spreading all across the primum mobile. And despite this, neither seemed to have haltered their growth. The universe’s great barrier held against their almighty rumps for quite some time, before ultimately shattering like glass.

Now, as conventional physics dissolved under their mass, their rumps spread out into the multiverse itself. Entire parallel universes swam around them, spheres of dark containing stars and galaxies, each one about Celestia’s and Luna’s size.

Celestia growled angrily. “Look at all these universes,” she muttered to herself. “Untold stars and galaxies… they should all be mine!”

“Not if We consume them first, sister,” challenged Luna.

“A cosmic eating contest, you say?” Celestia scoffed. “You’re on.”

Luna and Celestia unleashed powerful blasts of magic from their horns, instantly shattering a nearby universe, grabbing all its living worlds to safely orbit their rumps, and devouring the rest of it. Luna and Celestia fought over the matter – a particularly large galaxy being pulled away from Luna’s mouth made her growl angrily.

“Let us eat other universes, sister,” suggested Luna, “and not the same ones.”

“Agreed.”

Luna and Celestia moved apart, but not before sharing a kiss on the lips. Now, with the two spread out in a fair distance they could eat without getting in each other's way too much.

With a gentle tug of her magic, Celestia pulled all lifebearing worlds out of a dozen nearby universes, sending them to safely orbit around her. Forthwith she sent all the matter of these universes into her gullet. Luna did the same thing in her area, far away on the other side of the multiverse.

Celestia and Luna moaned once more, powerful surges of growth flowing through them as the universes around them suddenly became tiny marbles in comparison to them. With a few more dozen universes devoured, they quickly became little tiny grains of sand.

Celestia’s and Luna’s hunger only increased with their size – they each devoured waves upon waves of universes, grabbing quadrillions of universes at a time, sending all their matter into themselves, while preserving their living inhabitants.

Universes, once like grains of sand, now became mere atoms to to them. Celestia giggled in joy – she was, truly, absolutely ɢɪɢᴀɴᴛɪᴄ, as was her sister, who kept on eating with wild abandonment. Their growth never ceased; they kept growing and growing, more and more, the never-ending creation of universes making sure that both could feed indefinitely.

Celestia and Luna bumped into each other, the two sharing a brief hug once they met.

Celestia and Luna grew, and grew, and grew without end, growing into a size incomprehensible by all but her and her sister, the two showing no signs of stopping, their rumps that cannot be measured by any scale.

They felt a little less bony thin. Impossible!

They let themselves go, unleashed their true power of the Sun and the Moon, the power of countless suns, without harming anyone at the same time. They felt now like true goddesses, beloved by all, with rumps of incomprehensible size and still always growing bigger. They were their Sun and Moon now, a much more beautiful sun to look at during the day, without even blinding one's eyes. No matter what their former sun was, they can all see perfectly. For the night cycles, Luna’s “moons” showered them in a soft white glow, keeping them company on lonely nights, making those who even feared the dark sleep well.

However, they could hear some voices of dissent, voices that said ‘they were overpowered Mary Sues’ and other such nonsense. The two ignored them, for the most part, since their voices were mostly drowned out by hymns of praise to their rumps, and prayers for their rumps to grow ever bigger.

They had it all… for the moment. Rumps that grew only more and more beautiful as they grew even larger at an increasingly rapid speed. Endless layers of soft, squishy fat flowing across their rumps like a vast ocean, jiggling like crazy as the fat continued to pump into their asses, never stopping, never relenting, never even slowing, always growing larger and larger, faster and faster forevermore.

And yet… Celestia and Luna frowned at the sight of the invisible walls of the very multiverse speeding away from their growing body.

“You know, I think I could be bigger,” she said aloud.

Luna nodded solemnly. “As do We. So we shall strive to achieve this.”

You can’t escape the multiverse! common sense dictated.

“I broke it before alone – this time, you have even less of a chance,” retorted Celestia. She growled angrily, her horn glowing brighter than any star in the multiverse. Or, perhaps it should be said… the local multiverse.

Shocks waves exploded off their bodies, as if they were exploding stars. And just as suddenly, their mass hit another barrier. The countless myriad worlds orbiting their rumps began to sink into their fat – fortunate were they to be shielded by their magic.

Slowly, yet surely, the rest of Celestia and Luna caught up to her rumps. Their overdriving expansions raced across the multiverse. Once this reached the multiverse’s edge, it stood no chance – their combined weight and size instantly shattered the thick barrier into hypercosmic dust.

Celestia and Luna licked her lips at the sea of multiverses before them. Each one dramatically varied in size – some were a fraction of their size, and others were a great deal larger than them. All of them, however, were expanding at varying paces. It is perhaps best realized as a three-dimensional game of Agario.

Celestia growled – a noise heard across all that be, despite the intervening vacuum. “You will not challenge us,” she grumbled. “All of existence we shall consume!”

They thus swung back into their routine, flying away from each other to give space to expand.

Celestia tore open a nearby multiverse, one about a third of her size, carefully grabbing literally all its life-bearing planets, sending them in orbit around her, before opening her mouth wide to swallow the entire multiverse in one bite. The universes it contained were so insignificant, she hardly noticed them go down.

And Luna? Ah, but she dispensed with all her self-imposed limitations; she grabbed two multiverses, ripped them open like Hearth’s Warming gifts, and, after saving whatever life was within, devoured the rest.

Celestia smiled at her sister, before she grabbed two multiverses herself, the two half her size, cracking them up like easter eggs, eating nearly all its matter, sparing life-bearing worlds. Celestia frowned upon seeing Luna grabbing four such multiverse of half her size to her.

Celestia and Luna moaned aloud, growing larger than many nearby multiverses. They could, if they wanted to, just sit and grow; they were already outgrowing the pace of many multiverses already.

But no, they were not satisfied with their current situation. Big as they might be, they knew they could be far bigger, and even then it could not be enough. It can’t ever be enough! They wanted more, they wanted to consume the entirety of existence, every last multiverse disappearing down their throats into their needy tummies, their bodies hungrily gobbling up more and more space as they demanded more and more room for their ever-increasing bulk, expanding outwards into otherwise empty space.

“More!” Luna roared.

“More!” Celestia shouted.

Together they grabbed a score of multiverses about their size (give or take), and tore into them. All worlds that bore life were taken from their respective universes, and sent into orbit around their divine rears. The remains then disappeared into their bellies. Energy osmosis kicked in, and soon they found themselves growing and expanding outwards at a rapid pace.

The two moaned together, loudly and without restraint – growing at this scale felt so good, so godly, they wanted to feel more of this ecstasy.

Celestia and Luna giggled at the sight of the multiverses growing smaller around them. They rose like a Titan over them, more and more of them now merely the size of asteroids when compared to them.

“HERESY!” Luna growled, seeing as most of them were still greatly bigger than her.

“Don’t worry, we shall consume them in time.”

With that, the two tore open droves of “asteroid”-sized multiverses, grabbing all their worlds that contained life, before hurtling what was left into where it could not return.

Celestia and Luna moaned in delight as they loomed larger, growing slightly bigger than many multiverses. But to their absolute horror, many still outsized them, some more dramatically than others.

Luna stared at Celestia with wide eyes, observing that her eyes were turning an orange hue, her pastel mane turning fiery. Her teeth lost their friendly, flat appearance, sharpening to something befitting a carnivore. Luna herself felt enraged at the bigger multiverses than her, but she could not let Nightmare Moon control her. She was a new mare, a mare that wanted to be loved and would never risk Nightmare Moon ruining that for her.

“Fear not, our subjects.” Despite her anger, her tone was smooth, melodic, and sweet-sounding, like what a mother would use for her child. “Our anger is not with you. You shall be spared in the onslaught that we are about to unleash.”

Celestia screamed like a banshee, tearing apart millions of multiverses from all around her. Nonetheless, despite her wrath, she made sure to bring those life containing worlds to safely orbit her. Then, like a black hole, her mouth sucked out the matter of all these multiverses, pulling all of their matter down into her tummy.

Luna did the same, but she was nowhere near as angry about it. She stared at her sister, eyeing her with worry, while she sucked up droves of multiverses at the same time.

Celestia’s growth significantly outpaced Luna till the point she was twice her size. Luna did not complain about this, for she trusted Celestia would rectify this later when she calmed down.

Growing aggressively, Celestia quickly began to approach the size of the multiverses that dared to be bigger than her. Before her was an especially large one, one that dwarfed Celestia, making her look no larger than an atom, no matter what size she grew to be.

“We meet again, you with no Law of Conservation of Mass-Energy multiverse.”

This time, Celestia easily tore open this multiverse, its holes not sealing up at all. Celestia’s magic power was far stronger than the last time they met.

Celestia pulled all the abnormally-large universes trailing out in single-file, each a multiverse in their own right. Despite her ever-growing hunger, she sent all of these universes out to her sister, out of pity for her smaller size.

Luna moaned in bliss, her growth skyrocketing, the recycling matter of this universe causing her body to grow much larger than even Celestia, Celestia turning a mere foal in size in comparison to her, only growing smaller from there. Luna grew outward, effortlessly, faster and faster, and finally she started making pace with this multiverse – before she then, slowly, started to outpace its expansion.

“Oh sister, We love thee!”

Luna returned her sister’s kindness, pulling millions of multiverses, a few of which had no Law of Conservation of Mass-Energy, stripping them off all life-bearing worlds to orbit around her, before throwing the rest at her sister.

Celestia’s maw opened wide, sucking up matter like a black hole, moaning in bliss as her growth surged, quickly catching up to Luna’ size. Celestia’s growth grew more and more, she soon reached Luna’s size and growth rate, if not slightly faster. Through her growth, Celestia’s mane returned to its usual ethereal pastel, shark-like teeth went away, reverting back into a gentle herbivore (in appearance at least) and her eyes returned to its serene magenta.

Celestia and Luna giggled at the sound of their bellies growling – despite them literally being able to conjure matter and energy out of nothing, they were still hungry, demanding that they feed it even more.

Their bodies grew and grew, much faster than ever before. Soon they were slightly filling the Omniverse. Keyword: slightly.

“We need to get so much bigger!” Luna roared.

“Yes! I may turn back into Daybreaker if things don’t improve soon.”

Their horns glowed together, grabbing trillions of multiverses, rather than feed themselves, they feed one another. Luna sent droves of multiverses to Celestia, Luna doing the same in kind, of course not taking in any life-bearing worlds into their tummies.

Celestia and Luna moaned in even-greater bliss as they gorged on the multiverses, their matter causing them to grow larger.

Celestia and Luna frowned – the largest multiverses were now half their size. The two roared, pulling dozens of these over to them. With a powerful wave of their magic, they tore their barriers to pieces, pulling out their life containing worlds, sending them into orbit around themselves.

Luna and Celestia opened their mouths wide, sending the multiverses into their gullets. As they ate more and more multiverses, even the biggest ones began to look like mere footballs when compared to them, growing even smaller from there.

When the multiverses began to shrink into mere dust in comparison to them, the two took a deep breath, despite the lack of air.

“We’re almost through with these multiverses,” Celestia determined. “After this, infinity awaits us…”

“O huzzah, then the true growth shall begin!”

The two opened their mouths, and simply inhaled – letting the force of their breath envelop the rest of the multiverses – every last one – and pulling them straight into their mouths. They filtered out any worlds with lifeforms, as is customary, and set them whirling about them.

In a few short moments, the Omniverse was empty – save for them. That left them with a great deal of room to grow.

And grow they did.

A custom plethora of exotic physical laws helped them get very large, very quickly – an infinite light speed (that somehow did not violate Maxwell’s equations), mass created en masse, and a reversible entropy to get the most out of the infinitude of stars they consumed, all these and more helped them reach an unbelievable size.

Luna and Celestia giggled when they felt their rumps bump into the Omniverse’s barrier, the last obstacle before their apotheosis.

This, of course, only encouraged them to to grow even more, as their rumps felt along the spherical edge of the Omniverse, rapidly filling empty space as the Omniverse itself was expanding. Once home to a great collection of multiverses, now only two, rapidly-expanding giant god horses remained, having devoured the rest, and still demanding more.

Once their bulk could feel every part of the Omniverse’s barrier, they expanded even further to break free. The barrier held stubbornly against even the combined might of the Sun and Moon, pressing against it – their many worlds, protected in their magic, started to get squished against the bulk of their rumps. Then they too were being squeezed by their own bulk as the Omniverse started compressing them.

They didn’t mind, of course – their infinite layers of fat were soft and squishy, so this was about as bad as being pressed tightly between two stuffed animals.

Celestia felt compelled to embrace her sister, wrapping her hooves around her neck and then pressing her lips against hers, driving her tongue deep into her mouth as the omniverse hugged them both. Luna and Celestia moaned together, their bodies violently surging in growth, tears of joy in their eyes as they kissed, their soft fat being pushed back deeply by the solid wall of the Omniverse.

Then the barrier gave way.

Unlike what Luna had experienced before, there was no cracking, no shattering. It was, then suddenly, it was not.

“Hath our growth stopped?” she said in a worried tone.

Luna sighed in relief to see her body was still expanding into the white void of nothing, the realm beyond existence, everything beyond them was stark white. Celestia smiled at the sight of her sister giggling at their size.

Luna’s belly growled. “Is this it? Is this the end?”

Luna noticed a slight disturbance in the otherwise emptiness of the Void – almost as if they weren’t alone. Then she noticed, with her omniscient sight, that hidden energies were starting to compress into a single point just in front of them, great amounts of energy were being concentrated to create another Omniverse, to replace the one that they had destroyed.

They split the singularity in half, sharing it between them as if they were sharing half a cake together, slowly shifting the swirling energy into their mouths, down their gullets, and into their bellies.

Celestia waited patiently, as these exotic energies flowed through her into her singularity, building up more, and more, and more. Luna on the other hand was frowning, wanting the growth to happen already.

Like she did last time, Celestia shielded all the worlds around her with spells of unbelievable magnitude. She had performed some repair spells on these worlds, just to make sure they were okay.

“There are many more beings to love us,” she said. “We still haven’t grown big enough. We can never be big enough.”

“O, grow Us already!”

It was at that moment, Luna got her wish, her stomach rocked with a great explosion – a Big Bang, one that signified the creation of everything, including existence – puny existence, theyall that be now!

In about 10-37 seconds, they went, relatively speaking, from the size of atoms to the size of galaxies – and that was just the beginning! Their growth was stronger than ever before, now powered by the very forces of creation.

“Oh Celestia, this feels divine. Embrace me!”

The two came together, moaning aloud as they kissed, their bodies surging in growth both from the power of their love and the explosion happening inside them, the exponentially-thickening layers of fat further plushing themselves, their rumps cartoonishly bulging out in size, their bellies struggling to process such a rich influx of mass and energy. The power of their love, fueled their growth even more than the Big Bang inside them.

Celestia and Luna, while maintaining their passionate kiss powered up their horns with the urges of a drug addict, their growth rate increasing even further. Such was the growth that all the planets they saved were dragged into their gravity wells onto their rumps, the shield spells ensuring none were harmed.

“MORE! Sister! We want more! We can never be big enough!” Luna demanded.

“Yes! We can – nay, must grow more… too bony-thin we are!”

Celestia’s and Luna’s moans were of such intensity that every living thing across every world could hear them moaning. Celestia’s and Luna magical power grew more and more, so the power of their magic would help them grow faster, and in turn grow stronger doing so.

“Mmm yes, love us, worship us! Help us grow bigger, our dear subjects,” Celestia called out to all of existence.

Across every world they cried out in prayer, pleading for their Sun Godhorse and Moon Godhorse to grow even bigger. Celestia smiled happily as their prayers helped them grow even faster. So happy to hear her subjects answer her plea, she gifted every male in existence a much larger penis, and every female greater curves and the power to take what the males had to offer. Luna could not hold herself back at the sight of such delicious, thick and long cocks, so she sent small avatars of herself to give many of her subjects the blowjob of a lifetime.

“Oh Luna, you whorse!” Celestia mocked, waving her hoof.

“We could not leave such cocks alone. They needed a loving mare’s mouth to suck them.”

Vast tidal waves of flesh raged across their rumps as more and more mass was pumped into them than ever before. Tiny planets rolled across their rump, dragged by the waves of their flesh. Their inhabitants were nervous, joyous, but otherwise unharmed.

Multiverses, containing universes, formed within them, their blazing heat indicating that they were too fresh to contain life… and thus Celestia and Luna could absorb them without fear.

The both of them focused their magic to within their bellies, coaxing the newly formed multiverses into farming more mass and energy and feeding their bodies with gluttonous ferocity.

Grow… and grow… and GROW! Celestia and Luna grew at an unbelievable speed. Reality itself began to go static like a buzzling television. Multiverse after multiverse spawned into existence inside them at a faster and faster speed, being broken down as fuel for their growth, making her grow bigger and bigger, faster and faster.

Celestia and Luna had literally replaced the Omniverse, becoming one unto themselves. Only… they were much…. much… muchbigger… and endlessly growing bigger far faster than it ever did. Unlike the Omniverse before them, these were actual living beings, with thoughts, feelings and memories. Deep down, no matter how powerful and big they got, they were mares. Mares wanted to be cuddled, kissed, get their manes petted, and get their bellies rubbed, not just have sex.

The two heard their subjects currently rolling around their rumps on their tiny subquark-sized worlds, pleading for them to grow even bigger. This fueled their resolve to grow larger and larger, faster and faster, if only for their dear little subjects.

Celestia, and even Luna cared deeply about the wellbeing of even the smallest of these creatures, safeguarding them even through their drunken ecstasy of growth. Celestia and Luna, despite their growth-induced euphoria, made sure their subjects weren’t frightened during these violent surges of growth.

Celestia and Luna created small avatars of themselves, dispersing among the myriad worlds. Celestia used her avatars to hug timid subjects, terrified of her monstrous growth.

Luna on the other hand methods were crude, but effective, she simply sucked their cocks, although she was narrowed down to only adult males. With Celestia’s loving hugs, and Luan’s blowjobs pretty all of their subjects no longer felt fear.

Because of Celestia’s and Luna’s divine intervention, the Void’s energies stopped sustaining the birth of the new Omniverse – not that they minded; they can do that themselves. Amazingly, it tried to restart the Omniverse again – but it focused on the last place it knew the singularities to be, which just so happened to be inside their bellies. The Void can start and restart an infinite number of Omniverses, for all time, but it did not know to try to start it somewhere else.

Thus the Void itself started to fuel their growth instead – and there was an infinite amount of energy to use. Celestia and Luna giggled giddily – there was so much, and it was going to be all theirs – all that energy spilling into their expansive tummies, new thick layers of fat spreading across their bodies, all expanding their asses, their bellies, their barrels, their chests, even their necks and legs puffed out, bigger and bigger and bigger and BIGGER, expanding out into the infinite frontier, forever and ever.

Their growth euphoria was so strong, Celestia and Luna whimpered – despite their infinite divine powers, they found themselves at the mercy to their own pleasure, drunk on their own size, begging for more and more bulk to be added to them.

Soon enough, they felt herself being compressed – but not by any barrier, for this was the Void, where space was truly infinite.

“Nay!” Luna shouted, shifting behind her sister’s divine ass, burying her head between her super-massive white cliffs that were her buttcheeks.

Celestia shifted to do the same, but buried her head even deeper into her sister’s plush rear, and began to lick her sensitive marehood, moaning in bliss at the taste of blueberry-flavored cum flowing into her mouth. Luna immediately returned the gesture, licking her succulent, plump marehood, moaning in bliss at the taste of her other sister’s sweet whipped-cream-flavored cum.

The two mares were joined in unity as they worshiped each others backsides, growing even faster with their passionate affection.

A sixty-nine, the biggest sixty-nine ever and ever will be was happening. Celestia and Luna magically helped anyone who wanted to see such magnificence.

Drooling profusely, Celestia messily slobbered on her sister's divine ass, moaning in bliss at the taste of her blueberry flavored cum. Luna, did the same, moaning a loud as she hungrily ate out Celestia's marehood, scooping droves of her whipped cream flavoured cum into her mouth.

Through it all, they grew faster than ever before, powered by their love for one another, the plump lips of their marehoods only grew thicker and thicker as they grew in size, the quantities of their creamy marecum only increasing in volume as they grew larger in size, the two had unrelenting orgasms, spewing their love cum with increasingly thicker and thicker spurts all over their faces and into one another’s mouths.

Celestia and Luna had to bury their faces even deeper into their rumps, just to maintain contact with their marehoods to eat out each other, due to their rapidly bloating rear ends.

Celestia and Luna were beautiful beyond recognition, beyond description. They were literal exploding sex goddess, bombs continually went off in multiple Big Bangs inside them, with further and further explosive ferocity by each passing Planck time.

Celestia and Luna even through their distracting cunnilingus increased the number of Big Bangs within them to increase their growth even faster. They could never grow fast enough, nor big enough, to sate their desires. Celestia and Luna, even now felt they were always bony-thin, they always felt boney thin to some degree, thus they could never be satisfied with any size. They must get BIGGER, and bigger faster.

“Oh, we are so thin,” came Celestia’s muffled voice from inside her sister’s ass. “We need to get bigger.”

“Aye, my sister. We are so thin and frail-looking.”

Some would call these two insane, but even with them composing the entirety of existence, they worried about their looks. Those things that they said… of all things… that they were ‘too big’, insulted them right down to the core. They, of course, didn’t do anything to them, nor could they, ignoring said naysayers, since most beings wanted them to grow ever bigger.

“Sister, We are confused. How could one even think we’re too big?”

“I don’t know either. It is truly an enigma that not even the old Gods can’t answer.”

Their growth never slowed; it only increased further and further. Such was the increase of their growth that at one point the Void’s reality itself struggled to comprehend them. They literally had to cast spells to help it cope with their increasing mass and size – not that it was a problem, since they became more and more powerful as they grew in size.

Celestia and Luna were almighty, all-loving expansion machines, whose sole raison d’être was to grow – grow large, grow quickly, and grow endlessly. Fueled by multiple expanding omniverses inside them, their size was inconceivable, even by their own subjects. They could not be measured, they could not be weighed – they were infinite. Ever-expanding masses of soft, huggable pony, with asses that every being envied and desired.

Celestia and Luna created more and more omniverses at a time to fuel their growth even faster, only for them to explode the moment they were made. They can never have enough fuel for their growth. Never big enough, never fast enough.

Celestia and Luna, even through their unrelenting growth spurts from Big Bangs constantly going off inside them, pushed the planets away from, still in orbit around them, but safely away from their expanding rumps. With their increased magical powers, a task that got only ever easier as they grew more in size.

Sure, they had to increase the force to push the planets away from them as their growth accelerated even further very often to maintain their orbit around them, but that was as easy as blinking an eye.

Celestia and Luna felt, of all the feelings they could feel, suddenly felt lonely. Growing bigger and growing bigger faster was fun, but they need more onlookers to gaze at their magnificent beauty.

This prompted the two to create droves of life-bearing worlds to add to the ring of those orbiting around them. Luna, like her sister Celestia wanted the newly created lifeforms to love her of their own free will. Mind-controlled zombie worshippers? She might as well be Nightmare Moon again, Luna wanted those to look up at the night sky and not see a monster, but a force for good that would protect them from any monsters in the dark.

“If we created mindless drones, they might as well not be alive,” Luna said bitterly.

“Indeed. I once done a test on a willing test subject who hated me, only to find his fake love didn’t actually cause me to grow faster.”

“Truly, such zombies are useless. They either need to be freed, or have their brains destroyed. Such creatures are an abomination.”

Growing numbers of worshippers across newly-created worlds merely added to their growth acceleration. Sure, there were some naysayers with free will, but it was well worth it.

Celestia and Luna would do this, whenever they felt lonely, they created more worlds that contained life to worship them.

The more you loved them, the bigger they got. Even without love, they would still be unbelievably massive, and growing even larger, even faster, but shows of affection was the icing on the cake of their growth spurts. Something that you want to show these beings of divine beauty. As cheesy as it sounded, acts of love toward them literally had the power to cause a massive growth spurt, that even outweighed all the Big Bangs going on inside put together. The more emotional and tender it was, the more intense the growth spurt would be.

Somewhere in the void of white nothingness, you stared in wonder at the ever-growing, super-massive forms that was Celestia and Luna, magical aid from them allowing you to see them in all their glory, at least in ways your mind could comprehend. All you could see was an endless wall of white and dark blue, backdropped against more white.

After the longest silence since they started their ascendancy, you finally find your voice. “You’re both... so… beautiful.” You were awestruck by their titanic scale – all great authors, those who penned the timeless epics of man, could never come to comprehend what magnificence your eyes beheld.

Celestia and Luna showed you a vision of their blushing faces through your mind.

“We have not forgotten thee, Our love,” said Luna. “Come hither, and join Us.”

With a gentle tug of her azure magic, you were pulled toward her. With utmost gentleness, she placed you on her squishy-soft, dark blue, plush rear end, your tiny body depressing it deeply like memory foam into her soft flesh.

Immediately on contact, you found yourself compelled to kiss and fondle the soft flesh before you. You payed homage to her divine ass, prompting her to grow more, even faster. The applied pressure from your hands deeply compressed down the otherwise impenetrable layers of fat on her godly butt. Your small (at least, according to the mare) cock pressed against the soft tissue of her rump. The silky-soft fur of her body only increased the tender feeling of her body against yours.

“O yes, We missed thee so much upon Our rump. Love Us, Our sweet little atom, so that We may grow even bigger.”

“The sun also wishes to join you.”

Just then, a massive wall of white came speeding toward you, her sister’s backside hitting her own with a tremendous crash, waves of fat rippling wildly about from the impact, tidal waves of their flesh flowing across the rumps. Nonetheless, you were safeguarded from being destroyed by the power of her butts, despite the fact that her rumps were of such size and weight they could destroy pretty much anything.

You basked in the world-soothing, warm, soft flesh surrounding your entire body. The two buts squeezing you with their unending mass, the two mighty asses pressing into each other.

You paid homage to both asses, licking, kissing, rubbing and squeezing their tender flesh, the sight of them showing their rumps growing from your worship making you moan and groan in absolute bliss.

You felt ashamed, you were close already. The softness and warmth of just one of the rumps was just too much.

“Oh, I’m so sorry. I’m so close!” You cried.

“Thou should not feel ashamed. Thou hast no magical enhancements as of yet. Feel free to let go, hold back naught.”

“The Sun will still love you, in fact cumming now may be the strongest growth spurt we will ever have. We can feel the passion in you – unleash it, don’t hold back.”

With that you grunted, your body shaking as if you had an electric shock as your hips went back and forth repeatedly in frantic trusts, your cock smothered by their soft rumps while it spewed out seed everywhere, coating both rumps with your love essence.

The two alicorns moaned aloud at the feeling of you, their little lover releasing his white love cream on their backsides, staining only a relatively small area, but still causing their rumps to violently surge in growth.

When the last of your seed was unleashed, you closed your eyes, basking in the afterglow and the warmth and softness of their rears smothering you.

For quite some time, the two mega-large mares allowed you to rest. Until you felt a sudden, heavy weight on your legs.

You opened your eyes to see Luna, a small copy of her before she started to grow. The mare sniffed your flaccid member, before leaning down to lick it.

You gasped at the feeling, your hands automatically tightly gripping her head in quick session, your body shaking like you had a small electric shock. Your member rapidly re-harden by this mere lick.

“So cute. Such a cute penis.” she said softly.

“Uhhh, thank you," you answered weakly, feeling her hot breath mere inches away from your stiff, twitching cock.

With that the mare opened her muzzle wide, swallowing down your entire shaft down in her mouth, only her mouth. You weren’t quite long enough to reach her throat, with a head her size.

Luna moaned aloud as her wet, soft tongue licked your shaft all over. Her mouth felt heavenly, the warm and soft confines leaving you a shivering wreck from her ministrations.

You cried out in pleasure when Luna began to bob her head up and down your shaft. Her lovely muzzle gently suckled your shaft like a lollipop, along with her tongue showering your cock with affection by giving gentle licks here and there.

The confined space between Luna’s and Celestia’s asses was filled with your cries of ecstasy and Luna’s low moans as her muzzle lovingly tended to your cock, slurping loudly as she sucked you off with gusto.

Despite everything, somehow, you held back. If you didn’t know any better, you felt as if your cock was growing… no, wait, it was growing.

Luna rose her head a little higher as your shaft expanded in her mouth, your cock continued to grow and grow until it hit the back of her throat, stopping then. Luna wanted to suck off on the very bottom, growing it now would mean she would need to grow this avatar, in order for her to take it in her throat to the brim.

Luna lifted her head, releasing your member with a loud pop. “Does thou like thy new penis?”

You answer her by taking hold of her cheeks, and leaning forward to kiss her lips. You didn't care where her mouth had been, this mare deserved one.

Soft, slightly fuzzy lips pressed against your own. Luna gently pushed herself forward, straddling herself on top of you, your combined weight causing the both of you to sink even deeper on the dark blue mass that was the much larger Luna’s rump.

Her large, equine tongue drove into your mouth, and gently danced with your far smaller human tongue. Luna could easily overpower your tongue if she wanted to, but she wanted to dance with you, sharing a tender rub as they swirl around one another.

The two of you moaned in bliss, Luna showing what your kissing was doing to her larger form. Her growth accelerated faster than even with all the Big Bangs going on inside her by the passionate kissing. Love… a force stronger than any.

Eventually you parted lips, a thick strand of your saliva connecting your mouths as you pulled away. Luna stood up, and took a few steps away from you.

Your breather was short-lived, when another mare took Luna’s place atop you – Celestia’s lips dove in on you.

She too was gentle in her kissing, her tongue gently swirling around yours, careful not to be too dominant, allowing you to challenge her tongue even though hers was much bigger than yours.

Like Luna, she too showed the powerful growth affects your kissing had on her body.

Your legs shook when you felt an unbelievably soft and warm feeling encase your member. You didn’t need to look to know Luna was sucking your cock.

Combined with the soft feeling of Celestia’s slightly fuzzy lips against yours, and with Luna sucking you off with gusto, you were racing toward the finishing line of your release.

You uttered a muffled moan into Celestia’s mouth, before unleashing your seed into Luna’s loving mouth, Luna hummed at each glob of seed you released into her.

Your head fell back onto the soft pillow that was Luna’s ass. Your eyes began to go heavy, you felt weak and tired.

In the afterglow, both mares snuggled up to you, wrapping both their hooves and wings around you, encasing you within a warm, snuggly prison. You could not believe you were scared of them before; these mares, despite their incomprehensible power and size, wanted only love, and they never even harmed a fly in their quest to be bigger than everything.

“Fear not, We shall be with thee in thy dreams,” said Luna, kissing your cheek.

“And so will I.” Celestia kissed your other cheek.

With that you fell asleep, kept warm by the softness of the cosmic rumps of Celestia and Luna pressed into you, combined with two small avatars of themselves cuddling you on both sides. Warmth, feeling safe and softness, that these mares knew how to make their lovers feel. Whatever evil may lie out there, that would harm the innocent and timid, Luna and Celestia would crush it beneath their almighty, ever growing butts.

Millennia later, after seemingly forever, Celestia and Luna approached you, with a somber look on their faces as you sat on Luna’s giant ass, in the middle of her cutie mark.

“Anon, know this is not the end.” said Luna in a low voice, looking down at her hooves.

“What? What you talking about?”

“Anon, we must depart. Any longer now, and our old Anon will feel as if two seconds has past.” said Celestia firmly.

“But what about me?!” You shouted. “Is this the end for me? Am I going to die?”

“No. This plane of existence shall be merely be moved into a magical singularity; a pocket plane of existence, hidden from view to all but me and Luna. Copies of us shall remain with you, perfect down to the last hair.”

“Your clones are more less a forward extension of yourselves. So, I won’t notice anything different, right?”

“Correct, my dear Anon. We will be back soon.”

You teared up. “Goodbye… my loves.”

Celestia and Luna teared up at the sight of you so sad, reluctantly lighting up their horns. The two then disappeared, leaving you alone.

With not even five seconds passing, you fell to your knees and began to cry openly. Without Celestia and Luna, what was the point?

There came a blinding flash, and then the next thing you knew you found yourself flanked on both sides by small avatars of Celestia and Luna, lunging forward to hug you. Faintly, you could see the rest of their giant forms in the distance.

“We are back, our love. We would never leave you. We’re sorry we took so long.” Celestia said softly.

“For a moment there, I thought you were going to leave me.”

“Don’t ever think that, sweetheart,” Celestia said, kissing your cheek. “Long ago, the Anon before you said I was the most compassionate being in existence. I intend to maintain that title.”

“Aye,” added Luna, gently rubbing your leg with a hoof. “the Moon and Sun shall always be with thee. And our sister is the most compassionate being, she didn’t have to help me grow, but she did.”

“The void is lonely, without my sister to keep me company. I wish Twilight would join us, but she seems content to remain a little alicorn. If that be her wish, I’ll make do hugging her with a small avatar as we read books together.”

“And Cadance? What about her?”

“Cadance does not want any lover other than her dear Shining Armor.”

“O, ’tis a shame. Shining Armor could always be her first lover just like our Anon, but We suppose it is fair enough to interact with them with our avatars.”

“Yeah, not everyone wants to become two sex bomb gods like yourself, it seems,” you said, lovingly petting their manes.

Back in your own timeline… the original you looked rather grumpy, your arms crossed over not being able to hear the end of this romance (with a great deal of it being glossed over as well) of another you as you sat on Luna’s rump, the white ceiling of Celestia’s ass overhead, stopping just short of making you crawl on the floor that was Luna’s ass.

“Awww!” you whined. “Can’t I hear more?”

“Not right now, a story such as this is best told in chapters,” Luna said. “Not continuously.”

“Anon, you’re immortal, just like us. So, you have all the time of the world to hear the end of it.”

“I guess so. ”

“Thou art looking a bit soft Anon, hath Celestia been cuddling you too hard?”

You tilted your head. “What are you are getting at?”

“We wish to wrestle thee!”

“..... I…. what…. I wouldn't stand a chance! Luna, you know this!”

“Yes, thou wouldst – we can ‘de-power’ ourselves for this fight.”

“I don’t want to fight you.”

“Come now, ’tis not a real fight. Thou shan’t die, and if thou art mouse-hearted, We’ll even mute thy pain. Our powerful hooves will feel like mere pillows.”

“If you say so…” You cracked your fingers back. “Let’s get underway!”

Somewhere from the distance, you heard a voice say “A brawl is surely brewing!”

“Care you to join us, sister Mine?” asked Luna.

“We could never lay a hoof on Anon, even in a pretend fight.” she said in a sad tone. “Please be gentle with him Luna.”

Luna scoffed. “Thou art such a pansy-mettled coward. Softness is nice, aye, but sometimes a little rough is fun. We love Anon, and true, we would never truly hurt him.”

“That being said… let the fight commence!”

A copy sprang forth from her flesh, and immediately charged at you. Your instincts told you to avoid a hoofed animal charging at you, lest you be trampled, so you dove left before she could react.

Celestia looked on with a hoof over her mouth, worried, readying a resurrection spell to make sure you didn’t get killed, and even a time travel spell – a bit of overkill, but she just wanted to be sure.

When Luna realized where you went, she turned around – to be met with both of your soles as you kicked her in the muzzle.

“O!” she yelped. “Being mortal hurts!”

Luna jumped to her hooves, giving you an angry glare.

“Luna, I’m so sorry. Why haven’t you cast a pain-mute spell on yourself?”

Luna didn’t answer. She merely neighed loudly, charging toward you. You jumped aside again, only for her to turn this time and knock you over. True to her word, the pain was absent – you merely fell over and sank into the soft fat of the much-greater Luna’s rump below.

You tried to stand up, but Luna was having none of that. She sat herself down on top of you, bloated her body out to be the size of an African elephant and pinned you to the floor. You felt her heavy weight upon you, but once again, her magic safeguarded you from any pain.

You didn’t even struggle. There wasn’t any point in trying to lift an elephant-sized horse.

“Hey, that’s cheating!” you muffled into her rump.

“Thou feelest no pain, that itself is cheating. So, We may cheat as well.”

“Rough ass sitting doesn’t sound so bad,” said Celestia watching the scene with approval. “Can I too sit on you two?”

“Not right now sister, please.”

“Okay… I guess… I can make my ass bigger for him.”

“Indeed, after all, thy rump can never be big enough for our dear Anon.”

“Uhhh, Luna?” came your muffled voice, stuffed with Luna’s ass. “Can I get up now?”

“Wherefore? Dost thou not like being under Our rump?”

“What?! Yes, of course I do!” you shouted, sounding offended.

You immediately left a soft kiss upon her cheek, before giving her ass a hard slap. You watched in delight at the sight of Luna’s cheek rippling like jello.

A dark shadow suddenly came over you two – a copy of Celestia, the same size as Luna.

“Sorry sister, but I think Anon loves my ass more.”

“Nay, Anon loveth Our rump more.” she said, standing up.

Free from Luna’s ass, you yourself stood up.

“Ladies… don’t fight. You’ve both got equally best butts.”

“Oh, come now Anon. Surely thou preferst one butt over the other?”

“No… Luna. I love you just as much as Celestia, even before you grew to be just as big as her.”

Luna teared up, and the much greater form of her swelled to the point where it outpaced her sister. Like before, Luna allowed her sister to catch up.

“Anon, We love thee.” she said in a low, soft voice. “Thou lovedst Us, even when We were such a meek and bony-thin mare. We tend to revisit our first romantic moments in our dreams, when We knocked thee over and sucked thee off.”

“Well, I didn’t expect that; I thought you were just going to kiss me,” you said,

“Well, that sounded better than what I did.” Celestia sat herself down next to you. “I just shoved my ass in Anon’s face and gave him a face full of sunshine.”

“You’re forgiven. I was mostly scared meeting you, your ass shoving proved to me you didn’t want to hurt me.”

“Speaking of asses, is there any being in existence that can challenge us, dear sister?”

“No, there isn’t. Some beings… even challenged me. Really, I think they were just looking for an excuse to be sat on. I was happy to oblige.”

“You didn’t kill them, did you?” you asked.

“Of course not. I’d just sit on them until they changed their ways. Some did require a much larger rump to bring them down. But between my vast army of clones of myself, which I can grow bigger at a whim, they stood no chance.”

“So thou defeatest evil just by sitting upon them?”

“For the most part yes, none can withstand the Sun after all.”

“Ah, that soundeth a most merry way to humiliate evil.”

Without a word of warning, the Celestia clone disappeared. This was followed shortly by your body being encased in a familiar golden aura. Then, a gentle pull of her magic forced you to lie down on the ground upon your back.

Two large, elliptical, transparent mirrors of magic appeared on both sides of your head. You turned your head to look at each mirror, seeing a pink, moist flesh behind each one. A lovely aroma came from them – the left one smelled of lovely blueberries, while the other smelled of sweet whipped cream.

Suddenly, a heavy weight pressed down on your leg – looking up, you saw a more modest-sized Luna between your legs.

“We are back as the bony-thin mare that thou hast loved from the start,” said Luna.

You reached one hand into the left and right mirror on either side of you, and simultaneously began to gently caress the soft flesh behind each portal. Then Luna uttered a loud moan, dove her head forward upon your cock, muffling her moans around your girth down her throat.

Your legs gave a slight jolt from the sudden feeling of your cock being encased in the warm, soft, wet feeling of Luna’s muzzle.

You shook your head, trying to ignore the amazing feeling of her mouth, and returned to the task at hand.

With loving passion, you gently caressed the soft, pink, damp flesh on both sides of your head through the mirrors. Your hand and much of your arms began to get soaked from the amassing marecum gathering where you stroked.

Luna and Celestia moaned aloud, bringing the mirrors much closer to your head, to the point where you could reach them by merely leaning an inch to either side.

You leaned your head to the left, and began to lick Luna’s sweet, blueberry-favored flesh, moaning in bliss at her wonderful taste. A pool of her marecum began to pour steadily out of the portal, soaking your body and matting her soft fur as well. Luna’s greater form whinnied aloud in pleasure.

The smaller Luna eyes rolled back, merely holding your cock gently in her mouth, the pleasure seems too much for her. Still, her mouth hugging your cock felt nice, so you had no complaints.

You licked and kissed Luna’s marehood through the portal, until you heard Celestia whine sadly.

Right then, you pulled your head away from Luna’s side and went to tend to Celestia’s needy marehood. Your head leaned forth to gently kiss her soft, warm flesh. You moaned at the taste of sweet whipped-cream-flavored marecum pouring into your mouth.

Celestia made happy neighs and low moans of bliss at you lovingly licked and kissed her succulent flesh.

Like a river, marecum from both portals flowed forth, flooding the area with their creamy goodness, Celestia’s sweet whipped-cream-flavored cum and Luna’s blueberry-favored cum mixing into a sweet, tasty pie filling.

You couldn’t help but take a chunk of if with your hand. The marecum was thick, and creamy, like a soft maturing cheese, allowing you to easily hold onto it as you sent a thick glob of their creamy essence into your mouth.

You moaned at the taste, licking your lips at the sweet whipped cream and blueberry favors together was just incredible.

“Girls, did you ever think about selling your cum as an adult milkshake?”

“I suppose I could,” answered Celestia, “but money has no value to me when I can just create or destroy matter in the blink of an eye.”

Luna was about to say something, which only came out as a wild neigh when you cut her off by turning your attention back to her marehood.

Lovingly, you moved your head between both marehoods on either side of you, making sure both mares felt loved and appreciated. To tend to both mares at the same time, you raised your arms, putting one hand in each portal to lovingly caress the two of them at the same time.

Celestia and Luna moaned a loud, their giant legs kicked wildly about in the Void.

“ANON WE LOVE YOU!” they screamed together, their bodies violently surging in growth, tidal waves of fat rolling across their rumps as it raged like a stormy ocean, a loud rumbling coming from the portal at the sides of your head.

Like an burtsing pipe, marecum blasted out from both portals, the strength of Luna’s gravity locking you in place as you were submerged in a sea of creamy white cum.

The water level began to drop, slowly and steadily, as it spread out evenly over Luna’s right cheek, staining a large area in white from both mares’ love creams.

“Getting off two god-horses at once is what man must have dreamed of when he first looked at the stars,” you said.

“Let me check.” Celestia briefly traveled back in time to the Stone Age back on Earth, spying on a tribe of cavemen and reading their minds. “Yes, that’s correct.”

Just to be sure, she fast-forwarded to Renaissance-era Portugal, and spotted an early draft of Luís de Camões’ epic Os Lusíadas – apparently it featured these ideas of worshipping two equine goddesses in such a grossly incandescent way in Canto 10, but with tears in his eyes, he was forced to burn it, in fear of the Inquisition’s judgement.

“O! That’s so sad,” said Luna, tearing up. “Ponies, too, were judged when we were drew apes in an erotic way.”

Suddenly there came a flash of green smoke, a piece of rolled-up parchment landing on your lap. You opened the parchment and read it aloud:

Dear Celestia and Luna,

You’ve gotten far too fat and need to go on a diet.

Sincerely,

Discord.”

Both mares growled angrily.

“Curse you, Discord! That’s not funny!” shouted Celestia.

“How dareth he insult us? We are not fat… well… our butts are just big!”

“Yes. We’re not fat, just thicc.”

“’Tis right. We are not overweight, not in the slightest. We are simply big in the butt.”

You tried to reason with them. “Ladies, please. You only get more and more beautiful the bigger you get. Don’t ever catch me see you going on a diet, I don’t want bony thin mares.”

“Sister,” asked Celestia, “want to make a matter-cream cake bigger than even ourselves, and eat it together?”

“O, yes. That ought to help us bloat out nicely.”

You nodded. “The bigger, the better, my loves.”

The End


End file.
